No other place like Home
by BibbityBoo
Summary: The authority has always guided the lives of there own people, but even then people dare to leave. But why? What could be better than the society? Is there more out there, or is there nothing...But for some, anything is better than staying. Only one direction to run, and so for the people who believe, well, they better start running.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: 'Ello fanfiction! This is my first ever official fanfiction! Now, this is my first fanfic, so if there are any mistakes, any characters that are too different from there actions in the show(In the beginning of the story atleast) , and I hope I can grow better as a writer, and whoever is reading this can find some enjoyment from these writings!**

 **-Bibs**

Prologue

.

.

.

Clang, Clash! The noises never stopped, even when she was half deaf she still couldn't get the noises out of her head, as she ran and ran, through the dark, cold, misty forest. The trees were everywhere, yet only silhouettes in the dark abyss of night, she tried her best to run, but the light kept chasing her, along with the ever present speeding bullets that followed in the lights wake.

She never wanted this, she never wanted to put the ones she loved in danger...and yet, they were killed anyways, and all that was left was her, she hated this, she hated this town, this place, and the peo-...no, the _things_ , controlling it. She put all her life, her trust, into it before she knew she could never get away.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Bang! A sound of splitting wood was heard from a nearby tree, as they came closer. But all Centi could do was look strong of her, and all she saw was bushes, so thick she couldn't even see past the first bristles, more unlikely even move in them, then, they surrounded her. She couldn't help but feel water and stress surround her eyes, as she ran back.

A figure. All she saw was a figure standing in front of her when she tried to go back.

"...I never wanted this..." Said the figure, with a deep, feminine voice.

Little details kept appearing left and right on the figure, curled, yellow hair, a long, pointed face...cold, dead eyes.

All she could do was cry and break on the ground "Why! Why can't I just leave this fucking mess! Why can't I-I..." She stumbled on her words, her voice becoming distorted from her emotions.

The figure spoke again "You know why you did, Nephrite, or should I say Centi? You committed sins any proud _gem_ would never dare acknowl-..."

"No!" Centi interrupted and refuted "I am not apart of your sick society! I am not apart of any of this! I-I..."

Smoke. Smoke was the only thing to be seen, smoke. Than noise, a bang, and pain, the worse Centi ever felt in her life, only for an instant. Than nothing.


	2. Inbetween Heaven and Hell

Chapter 1: Inbetween Heaven 'n Hell

.

.

.

Nothing, nothing, and then light. Steven squinted with a yawn, annoyed as his face crumpled at the light that dimmed from the vans cheap window, "Bleh." He simply told himself, as he rolled over, bringing his blanket along with him, towards the other side of the van.

"Eheh...Watcha doin' there kiddo?" Said Greg, a rather chubby, bearded man, with a balding mullet, as he decided to lean against the vans backdoor with a smirk

Steven rubbed his eyes and sighed "Waking up, Dad-eo..." Steven coughed, and got out of the makeshift "bed" if you could even call it that, as it was made out of one blanket, and a few smashed together pillows, barely recognizable as pillows at how worn and blended in they all were.

"Ah, well, I made some pancakes if you need anything...and, um, try not to sleep all day again, 'cause that girls been coming by..." He smirked, giving Steven a cocky wink, before retreating back outside the van

Steven blushed when Craig left before giving another sigh, Steven had lived in that van all his life, well, all Fourteen years of it at least, and his Dad never changed, Steven liked that about him. And like all the mornings, he forced himself out of the comfort of the van and to the outside world he went.

There was the carwash, with a half-broken, where the neon-elephant had lost its trunk, and where dents, bottles, and whatever other litter and rust you could find was sparkled throughout the wash. Than, there was the city, Beachcity, where everyone he knew (Besides his Dad), was there, not only that, but due to its location, it was the perfect tourist trap...without any tourist. But despite all the flaws, he likes the people here, and it was all he'd ever known.

While Steven was being memorized by his surroundings once more, a slightly smaller, thinner girl and darker skinned girl came up behind Steven "AHAH!" she yelled, tackling his back playfully "There you are!"

"Ah! Conmie!" Steven softly yelled, before falling on the ground "You scared me..." He annoyingly joked, and rubbed his head, before pulling her into a Bleh

Bleh." She giggles and sticks her tongue out "Y'know it's my last day here... before I move off to Empire City..." Connie sadly remarks, looking towards the distance with a sigh

Steven gives a sigh as well, but thinks for a moment, and smiles brightly, "Than we have to make today count!" He yells in excitement

Connie gives a small smile in return, before lightly punching his arm and wrapping him in another hug "Of course!" She yells, trying to match his enthusiasm.

"Y'know...maybe today won't be so bad... " Steven says to himself and Connie with a soft smile

.

.

.

"Today is the worst day of my life" Pearl says as she paces through the concrete floors outside the school building, she had been attending this bloody school for talented "gems" for four years, and yet even in her senior year she was still just as stressed during finals as ever. Her long, drawn out face somehow became even longer, with bags under her eyes and her long nose only complimenting her stressed appearance.

"Oh Pearl, no need to fret, I'm sure all three of us will pass, but I won't lie, while you two might be the servants of some sapphire or some zircon, if you're lucky, however I am planning on becoming a pearl of one of the authority mothers themselves, the diamonds!" Yellow Pearl yells, confidently raising her finger to the sky with a smile. Looking much happier and intense than Pearl, Yellow is simply a smaller,skinnier, and over all the most narcissistic student the schools ever seen.

"Oh stuff it! You know how this will affect our entire lives serving the society! We cannot have less than perfection...I'll be lucky if I serve a ruby guard..." Pearl sighs, and continues her stressful pacing.

" P-please, both of you, relax. We'll all pass fine, we trained our wh-whole lives...and we'll all be fine. " Blue Pearl says, trying to calm the two down from both of there, very opposite, but very intense states, trying to uncover her eyes on the process.

"I-I guess you're right..." Pearl says, calming down and slumping on concrete

"Pfft, yeah, worst case scenario we fail, or we get sent with a nut job like Rose Quartz." Yellow says, shrugging and readying herself up in the middle

Pearl flinches with anger, but gives a long sigh as she just puts her hands over her face in distress. Just then, a bell rings, and a speaker comes on "Pearl Class 4-B please come to the main conference hall, your finals review will begin shortly. All who fail to attend or are late to the event will be out as an automatic failure." The voice says, before it ends

"Guess that's our cue..." Pearl says, before slumping her bag over her shoulder, and begrudgingly heads into the building.

.

.

.

Steven runs into the beach, laughing as his hand clutches Connie, before they both fall playfully in the sand, there laughter filling the air as they lay on the beach.

Connie smiles, looking into Stevens eyes "Pfft, first thing you do is put us on a secluded beach, what exactly are you plans ?" She coos teasingly.

Steven laughs "Get your mind out of the gutter, we're only here so I can show you something...," He shrugs, blushing from her comment however, and gets up, dusting himself off

Connie elbows him jokingly as she gets up as well, following him, Steven than scratches his chin "Well, this is it..." He says, as he points to what appears to be a statue in the Cliffside of the secluded beach, the statue not being very big, not enough to fill even half the cliff side, but still exceptionally bigger than a human. The statue portrays what appears to be a human, with several arms stretching out, some holding object like rocks, and other being broken off. The status is covered in moss, with several faces and gem stones placed everywhere on its body.

Connie gasp, looking at all the detail that was put into the statue, walking around it, looking at it from different angles "S-Steven! T-this is amazing!...d-don't tell me, you built this thing?!"

Steven scratches the back of his neck and shakes his head "Of course not...but I do have a few guesses to who did." He says sarcastically, and points to a signature on one of the statues arms, which says 'Rose Quartz' carved into it.

"Y-your mom?!" Connie says, as she traces her fingers over the carving

"Y-yeah, my Dad told me it was a passion project of hers when she came to Beach city, even when she was pregnant with me. He also said how much she wanted to show me this...and that she wanted to tell me something about it..." Steven sighs, looking down at the ground and back up at the statue with a soft smile

Connie sighs as well "Well, I bet she would've been proud of who you've become..." She says, wrapping her arm around Steven, who smiles softly and rest his head against here

"Yeah...I hope..."

.

.

.

"Test is over. Test is over. Test is ove-..." Pearl keeps repeating, grabbing onto her head and staring infinitely into the ground with stress.

" There, there Birdie, you'll be fine. " Yellow teases, patting Pearls back in support

"Yeesh, what's gotten into her?" A voice pops out from a corner, as a small, blue headed girl with a walking cane comes by, listening in on the conversation

Pearls eyes widen " Sapphire! How the hell did you find us without getting caught! You know higher ranking gems can't be seen with lower ranking! And you're blind! " she says, as her anxiety grows worse, Yellow soon getting up and leaving, since she didn't want to be seen breaking code

"Please, most people left, and I had a little help from my lovely accomplice..." She smiles, as a just as short afro-wearing girl in a tracksuit comes up behind her

"Yo." The girl says with a smirk, waving at Pearl

" Ruby! Both of you?! Ah geez, out of all the days... " she says in a whisper, before pulling herself and the two smaller teenagers further into the corner "What is it?" She ask

"Nothing much, besides them finding a few possible locations to Rose Quartz' whereabouts!" Sapphire says with excitement

"Higher ranks get all the news..." Ruby sighs, before Pearl soon interrupts

"R-Rose quartz! T-the Rose Quartz! The only person wh-who was able to leave this mess!" She whisper-yells, her curiosity getting the better of her

" Yes. 'The Rose Quartz', you met the chick once when you were six and now every time you hear her name and your panties are instantly dropped. " Ruby says with a cocky smirk

"I was Five! And no I-it's not like tha-that...I-I'm just very fond o-of her wo-work..." She says , lowering her head with a gulp

"Well, before we get deeper into Pearl's weird crush, they have pinned down the most likely location for Rose..."

" What?! " Pearl and Rubh both ask at the same time, Pearl with fear, and Ruby with curiosity.

Sapphire clears her throat "A place outside the society...they call it, Beach City."


End file.
